herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nigel Uno
Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 is the main protagonist of Codename: Kids Next Door. He is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V and current Earth representative to the Galactic Kids Next Door. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative too seriously. Throughout the show, Numbuh 1 speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since Kindergarten. Numbuh 1 had a relationship with Lizzie Devine, who he considered bossy, but deeply cared for until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. He is voiced by Ben Diskin. Appearance Numbuh 1 usually wears a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes, which acts as rocket shoes from him when he clicks his heels together. He is seldom seen without his sunglasses and most noticeably of all, he is bald. It’s implied in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. that Numbuh 1's baldness was caused by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and something to do with Numbuh 5 before she recruited him. While transforming back into a kid (he was turned into a baby), it is seen that Numbuh 1 had brown hair, but it immediately disappeared once in his normal form. In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., Numbuh 1 mentioned that he had really cool hair, but it will never grow back again. In Operation: B.U.T.T., it was revealed that Numbuh 1 had a big butt, which is considered funny to the rest of his team and the Delightful Children. Character Numbuh 1 is described as the stern, "workaholic leader of Sector V," as he would rather go on missions than spend his day-off at the beach as seen in Operation: B.E.A.C.H. and Operation: B.U.T.T.. Numbuh 1 is one of the few operatives in the Kids Next Door that takes his missions seriously as seen in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. where he yelled at Numbuh 86 ("... risking my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, just to get a stupid key chain?!") when he was sent to Rainbow Monkey Island to retrieve a stone tablet with a secret code on it. Alongside Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1 is considered the only one with common sense on his team. As the leader, he is quick to jump into action and he is quite resourceful, but tends to be paranoid to the point of stretching the truth and using his imagination when analyzing a potential adult threat. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was stated many times by Numbuh 362 (who notes that he puts his team before himself) that Numbuh 1 is reckless, hot-tempered, stubborn, and acts alone. Nevertheless, he's caring and protective towards his friends, putting his full trust into them. Numbuh 1 is also a huge believer, as he is one of the few KND operatives who believes in Numbuh 0, who turned out to be his own father. Although Numbuh 1 is clever, he is also shown to also be rather naive in Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., as he believes that babies were kidnapped and brought to the hospital to be aged into adults, and that babies come from "baby eggs. Galactic Kids Next Door Numbuh 1 is now the Earth representative to the Galactic Kids Next Door, and the events of the GKND prologue takes place a few months later after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Numbuh 1 is presented with a booger-activated console that would presumably authorize or activate the destruction of Earth. Chad who is chained up, begs him not to do it, reminding Numbuh 1 that his family and friends are still on that planet, and stating that this is not what the KND stands for and also points out the Galactic Kids Next Door's plans are pure evil. Other GKND operatives from other planets scan in to criticize Nigel Uno, pointing out that a human Galactic-level KND operative has never existed, alluding that humans have never been considered worthy. Only one voice steps in to defend Nigel, revealed to be Numbuh 74.239; a tree-like alien kid who had apparently been masquerading as a human all along. Numbah 74.239 begins to state that there was a famous human operative once, but then stops mid-sentence to adjust the privacy settings, and then his human disguise starts acting up. More voices chip in to argue until a booming, multi-layered voice comes up (possibly the supreme leader), stating that only Nigel can make that decision. Shedding a tear, Nigel declares, "Galactic Kids Next Door rule!", before plunging his booger into the console. It is possible that Numbuh 1 has been corrupted, manipulated or brainwashed to do the Galactic Kids Next Door's dirty work and are properly just using him as their pawn. The screen blacks out, and the dismayed voice of Number 5 is heard saying "Nigel Uno...what have you done?". See also *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Tommy Gilligan *Numbuh 5 *Maurice (Numbuh 9) *Joe Balooka *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 86 *Lizzie Devine *Numbuh 60 *The Kid *Jessica Trivia *He share voice actors with Hoagie Gilligan / Numbuh 2 and Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense. *His Voice Actor, Ben Diskin who also voices Eugene Horowitz from Hey Arnold! Seasons 2-5, Humphrey from Alpha and Omega sequels, Spook from Top Cat movies, Sai from Naruto Shippuden, Shoutmon, Cutemon from Digimon Fusion, Stitch from Stitch! and Carapace, Pegasus, Nooroo and Sass from Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Gallery Nigel uno.jpg Numbuh 1.jpg Nigel Uno Saying Good Bye Your Friends.jpg Nigel pilot giant reaper.png|Numbah 1 pilots the giant reaper in "The Grim Adventures of the KND". weihjrnfmeowig.png|Nigel in the GKND prologue. tumblr_inline_nm8xzm4GEI1rat0ag_500.png|Nigel has turned to the Dark Side The Summer of Utopia - Numbuh One.png Cap821.jpg|Nigel and Monty embace after saving the world. Numbuh 1 with the Book of K.N.D..png Numbuhs 1-5 fight pose.png Numbuh1parents_.png|Nigel and his parents ready to part ways. Numbuh 3 kiss Numbuh 1.PNG tumblr_pjgart5SdK1syr7zp_1280.jpg Category:Kids Next Door Heroes Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Leaders Category:Sophisticated Category:Narrators Category:Genius Category:Mentor Category:Nemesis Category:Secret Agents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wrathful Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Archenemy Category:Misguided Category:Victims Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Fallen Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Related to Villain Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Scapegoat Category:Billy and Mandy Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Big Good Category:MAD Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence